Luciano Bradley
'''Luciano Bradley '''is an antagonist in ''Code Geass. ''He is the Knight of Ten within the Holy Britannian Empire's Round of the Knights and is also known as the "Vampire of Britannia". History Code Geass Luciano Bradley first appeared shortly before the formation of the United Federation of Nations, throwing a knife at Suzaku Kururugi and then insulting his love for Princess Euphemia li Britannia. Later on, he walks in on a conversation between Princess Nunnally vi Britannia and Kallen Kozuki to tell the latter that she is to be used as a hostage and threatening to harm her because she is apparently expendable. Gino Weinberg intervened, and was insulted by Bradley, who suggested that his noble status alone allowed him to reach his position as the Knight of Three. During the Kagoshima Settlement Battle, Bradley destroyed a number of the Black Knights' Knightmare Frames, and attempted to destroy the Da Longdan by throwing a Britannian flagship into it. However, it was intercepted by Li Xingke. After hearing that Zero and a detachment of the Black Knights are in Tokyo, he asks permission from Bismarck Waldstein to take the Valkyrie Squadron with him to kill Zero. After gaining permission, he heads off to Tokyo. After the Modred suddenly stopped it's attack on the Shinkiro, he attempts to kill Zero with the assistance of the Valkyrie Squadron. Shinichiro Tamaki and his squad attempts to intervene and save Zero, but Bradley immediately destroys their Knightmare Frames. Unfazed by the distraction, Bradley directs his attention back towards Zero who initially gets a chance to fire at Bradley with the Shinkiro. However, Bradley states that he was waiting for him to do that as the Shinkiro has to lower it's shield in order to fire. Before he gets a chance, Kallen, now piloting the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements arrives in time and to stop his attack and kill all the members of the Valkyrie Squadron. He then engages in a one on one fight with Kallen. After coming in close range, he attempts to use the Percival's head mounted slash harken as a surprise attack. However, Kallen easily destroys it with the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger and then uses it on the Percival, killing Bradley in the process. Personality Luciano Bradley is violent and confrontational, he was fond of provoking others and attacking without provocation, to the point he is disliked by several of the other Knights of the Round. He shows little care for the lives that he ends, regardless of whether friend or foe, as long as he can cause destruction. In fact, the main reason he fights in battles and wars is because he enjoys killing people, even sacrificing his own allies. He claims to be a "Homicide Genius" and carries a number of large knives which he can throw. He is fiercely loyal to Britannia, but does as he pleases most of the time, even around members of the Imperial Family. Bradley pilots a custom Knightmare Frame, the Percival. Quotes *"I think being able to openly take away the most important thing people have...life...is the best thing that ever happened!" *"Do you know the truth of the battlefield? Kill a man normally, and it's considered a crime. But kill many on the battlefield and you become a hero!" Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Fearmongers Category:Psychopaths Category:Xenophobes Category:Robot Pilots Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Sadists Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Provokers Category:Protective Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Misogynists Category:Torturers Category:Sociopaths Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Knifemen Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Guardians